creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Princess Callie
Hi Everyone. I'm Princess Callie, finally applying for admin. I fulfilled the prereqs today (due to a lucky break of Maria changing the prereqs), and there are several reasons I want to have the rights: *To assist in Deletion Appeal. VCROC (Moderators) do not have the undelete ability yet. It would be about 3 more weeks before they do. *Easy ability to delete blog posts/close threads, etc. without having to mess with url. *Summer is upcoming, so I'll be on chat during night hours, when the mods are actually needed. I'll have the ability to make any needed temps. *There are a variety of other reasons. Mainly, I would like to help clean up the wiki and believe that I could do better in a position of adminship. *Admins are needed, simply put. Prereqs: *'Must be active for 6 months.' :I joined September 13th and have been active since then, so yes. I may not have been extremely active, but I was in fact active. *'800 edits, with 600 on articles' :I have 1,427 edits with 910 edits on articles. *'Categorize pages' :I know how to categorize pages. Simply add the category to the article, but only if it actually involves the article. *'Move files and pages' :Yes. *'Delete Pages' :Yes. *'Block a user for an appropriate amount of time' :Yes. 3 days for spam pages, 1 day for reupload, 1 month for blatant (severe) pointsgaming, etc. *'Know the layout of the wiki.' :I think I have it down pretty well. I can't think of a reason why not. You're as good of a choice as any.It will awaken. Soon. (talk) 01:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I think you'd do a good job. You're certainly active enough on here. I've also seen you enforce chat rules and edits appropriately. And this site does ''need more capable admins. So yeah, thumbs-up. Mystreve (talk) 19:48, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ye Cruelgirl9671 (talk) 19:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I said I will wait for the votes on this. Your work tactics are superb; a great editor on this wiki. Very, very, hard working. Focused, too. So. Why not? 20:20, February 26, 2014 (UTC) More admins? Hell yeah. And you deserve being one anyhow. Fantastic Mister Horse! -EEAUGH, TALK TO ME!- 22:28, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You deserve it. Dubiousdugong (talk) 22:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) You would make a great admin. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 22:32, February 26, 2014 (UTC) We may need more administrators (we lost Guy so hopefully you get the rights). You're also a responsible user, and usually more active in Wikia. I'm looking forward for your admin rights. Metafawker | Need something? Click here 22:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I believe you have what it takes, and hopefully, you won't let the power go to your head :3 Finalclaw OUT. (talk) 01:03, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I believe she can handle it, her roles on the creepypasta network is proof enough The Second Boy Wonder It's too late. You had your chance. And I'm just getting started. ye. - SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:05, February 27, 2014 (UTC) yes, Please yes. Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) She has done superb with rights so far, I have no reason to believe she won't be just a good as an admin. Besides, she edits quite a bit more than current admins, and we need that. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 18:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, to be honest I still need to see more of your editing abilities, but from what I check, you do know how to handle Adminship --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why not, you've done a fine job as a chat mod so far and we always need more people to make important buisness go down. Know what I'm sayin'? FriendlyJim (talk) 23:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey look, you actually are a capable user and you do great at managing chat, you would make a great admin for chat and site. I support 100% *insert clever sig here* (talk) 23:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC) WE NEED MOAR FEMALE SYSOPS. But fo real though, she's serious about the position. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 00:15, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Because we don't have any baby admins [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper''']] 03:33, February 28, 2014 (UTC) You seem to be able to do the job well, so why not. Willow (talk) 16:35, February 28, 2014 (UTC)